


The Wild Ones

by jessidarcy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Brentaal IV, Coruscant (Star Wars), Dantooine, Kids of Senators, Mandalore, Original Character(s), Pantora, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Republic Senate - Freeform, Salaucami, Senate Building, Senate Office Building, Star Wars References, Teenagers, Young Adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessidarcy/pseuds/jessidarcy
Summary: 17 year old Iona Née is finished with her year of schooling and is finally on her break. She just arrived on Coruscant to stay with her mother, a Senator and member of the Republic Senate.Set a decade before the events of The Phantom Menace, five teenagers are about to see how corrupted life can truly be.





	The Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for a while and got so inspired when I was reading about the Senate in Queen's Shadow. I really wanted to do something that didn't have ties to any characters, so this is set a decade prior to The Phantom Menace. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Are you going to lay on the floor all day?” Xavia asked.

“Are you going to work all day?” Iona asked. Iona was Xavia’s daughter, or as everyone else called her, Senator Née’s daughter. Iona usually spent her time on Mandalore with her grandparents, but when she was on break from school, she spent her time with her mother on Coruscant. This time, it was her last full break before her last year of school. After this next year, she would go into higher education or some kind of trade school to prepare her for a career. Just like her mother did with politics.

Iona honestly loved her mother, but she hated how much work dominated her time. So whenever her mother wasn’t in meetings, Iona stayed with her mother in her office.

“I get paid to work,” Xavia said. She went through another document, making notes of everything she deemed worth noting.

“Well, I’m waiting for inspiration to hit,” Iona remarked. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

“If you really want a story, go out there and find one,” Xavia said. “A real journalist goes out and hunts their next story. You know that.”

“I do, but I’m too exhausted to go out,” Iona replied. The tone in her voice almost sounded pitiful. “Besides, there’s always guards around me. I can never truly be free enough to find a good story.”

“I thought I raised a resourceful daughter?” Xavia asked as she looked at her daughter. Iona furrowed her brows as she sat up and looked at her mother. She looked at her mother square in the face, trying to see if she was being serious. Usually, if her mother was joking, Iona would see a small wrinkle beginning to form by her brown eyes. Or the corner of her lips would begin to drag up, but nothing. Her mother was serious.

“Are you telling me to slip past our guards?” Iona asked. She tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

“My words can be taken however you think,” Xavia replied. Iona twisted her mouth in thought.

“Spoken like a true politician,” Iona replied. Xavia chuckled. Iona heard her comlink go off in her bag. Iona got up and walked over to the chair that her bag sat on and she took out her comlink. There were only a few people who knew how to contact her comlink and if they could, that meant they were in the same area as her.

“Hello?” Iona talked into her comlink.

“Iona? This is Callhee.” Callhee Ruun. She was also a child to a Senator. A few years ago, Callhee and Iona met when Iona’s mother first got to office as Senator. And ever since then, Callhee and Iona have been best friends.

“You’re back?!” Iona asked excitedly.

“Yes, I’m here in my Father’s Office!” Callhee called back.

“Why don’t you two go down to the Cafeteria and get something to eat?” Xavia proposed. “While you’re down there you can get me something to eat as well.” Iona thought that was a good idea.

“What do you want?” Iona asked.

“A slider would be great,” Xavia replied. Iona took a mental note before pushing on her comlink and saying,

“I’m coming over to your dad’s office in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Callhee replied. Iona put her comlink away.

“I’ll be back, then,” Iona said. She left the office and walked down to another office and knocked on the door. The door slid open and showed a Pantoran man sitting at a desk and a Pantoran girl sitting in a chair and reading. “Hi, Senator Ruun. I was wondering if Callhee could come with me to pick up some lunch from the Cafeteria.”

“I think that would be all right,” Ythio said. He looks to his daughter and nods. Callhee put down her book and walked out of the room with Iona. Once the door was closed, the two girls couldn’t contain their smiles and held each other in a tight hug. It had been months since they had seen each other in person and anyone who knew them, knew they were inseparable once they were in a close vicinity of each other.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Callhee exclaimed. “It seems like centuries have passed by.”

“I know!” Iona agreed. The two girls separated but held each other's hands. “We have so much to catch up on.”

“Yes we do,” Callhee remarked. “Thank you, by the way. I was almost about to go crazy in there.”

“I figured,” Iona said. “Oh, I never even asked if you were hungry.”

“I’m always up for getting food,” Callhee said. The two girls locked arm in arm as they made their way down several corridors. The Senate Office Building was huge. Several times, Iona had gotten lost when she first arrived there, but now she knew the building like the back of her hand.

“It feels so weird to be back in this building again,” Iona said.

“Tell me about it,” Callhee said. “When did you get in?”

“Last night,” Iona answered. They took another corridor that finally led to the turbolifts that would take them to the Cafeteria. “I got to the apartment and just collapsed in my bed, I was so tired.”

“I did the same thing last night too,” Callhee said. “I got in late last night, that I only got a few hours of sleep. I would have stayed at the apartment and slept in, but my father wanted me to come here today and jumpstart on making more connections.” Callhee had always wanted to go into politics and once her father knew about this, he did everything to help her out.

The girls stood in front of the turbolifts, waiting for one to become available.

“No offense, but your dad has always scared me,” Iona said. “He’s always so serious.”

“He scares me too,” Callhee said. “But that’s my father. Always serious and humorless. I love him, still. Couldn’t imagine anyone else being my father.” The girls got inside an empty turbolift and pushed the button to take them to the Cafeteria level. Iona relaxed against the wall on one side and Callhee did the same on the other. Before meeting Iona, Callhee was always so prim and proper. She still was when she’s around anyone but Iona and their friends.

“So are you here for the entire break?” Iona asked.

“Seems like it,” Callhee answered. “I have my last year of schooling after the break, so my dad wants me to make as many connections before I start any higher education.”

Callhee and Iona made it to the Cafeteria and began to pick up the food that they wanted to eat for lunch. After putting it on their treys, they paid for it and placed it in bags to take it to the offices.

“Have you spoken to the others?” Callhee asked. They walked back to the turbolifts.

“Quro isn’t going to be here until the day after tomorrow because he’s celebrating his grandmother’s birthday,” Iona said. “Fará is getting in later tonight and Dax sent me a message saying that he would be here tomorrow.” They walked into the turbolift, but not before another person walked in. It was Senator Palo Tan.

Senator Palo Tan was a younger man. He was a lanky man but had a handsome face. He looked at the two girls and smiled. The girls knew Senator Tan, but not too well. They usually saw him at functions or walking around the building.

“It must be a school break if you two are here,” Senator Tan said.

“We just finished for the year,” Callhee said kindly.

“Good, it’s nice to see the youth back in these corridors again,” Senator Tan said. “It gets a bit too stuffy in here sometimes.” Senator Tan looked at Iona and eyed her for a moment. “Your mother is having a birthday party this weekend. I presume you will be there.”

“I will be,” Iona politely replied. “And so will Callhee.”

“Good,” Senator Tan replied. The doors opened for him to get off. “If I don’t see you again before, I’ll see you there.” Senator Tan walked out and the doors closed again. Once they did, Iona and Callhee relaxed.

“Was it just me or did he try to be too friendly?” Iona asked.

“I think he just doesn’t get out much,” Callhee said. “He probably was just trying to be nice.” Iona wanted to agree with Callhee, but something caused her not to and she didn’t know what.


End file.
